City of Boxes
by Ryzxn
Summary: Jace and Luke get kicked out of the house for a while. They end up at Magnus', then Isabelle drags them off shopping. Let's just say, it's an interesting adventure. Plus, there's plenty of... Boxes? Rated T because I want it to be rated T?


**Yes, I am in the process of writing a lot of other stories right now, but at the moment, I have major writer's block. . . So I need something to kind of. . . Keep the juices flowing. . . **

**Well, now I'm working on a Mortal Instruments. And this will probably mostly be random drabbles. . . But it could possibly turn into something. . . **

**Disclaimer [Only typing this once, but it goes for the whole story.]:**

**I don't own anything from the Mortal Instruments. Everything belongs to their respective owners. **

**MIID**

"Huh," Luke said. "I'd never thought I'd be thrown out of the house _this_ soon."

"I am honestly amazed Clary didn't throw me out earlier," Jace said. He mused for a moment. "On the other hand, it was probably because she didn't want to go about her day without my angelic presence there to keep everything in order."

"Angelic?" Luke muttered. "Order?"

Jace glared at the werewolf, but Luke was saved from further comment by Jace's phone.

"My pocket is vibrating," Jace stated the obvious, pulling his phone from his jeans pocket.

"Jace?" Simon's voice came from the mobile device. "Have you seen Mangus? Or Alec for that matter?"

"No, and no," Jace replied.

"Well-" Simon began, then he was cut off by a loud screeching. Jace held the phone away from his ear a little until the noise stopped.

"Simon?" Jace asked into the phone. "You okay?"

"Yes, but the demon that just attacked me is now the salt on my shoes. And in my hair." Simon sounded sad. "I just took a shower, too."

Luke, who was close enough to hear that comment, rolled his eyes.

"Simon? What demon?" Jace asked.

"Let's just say I know why you haven't seen Magnus or Alec recently," Simon said, instead of answering Jace's question. "You might want to come to Magnus' apartment."

Jace cast a glance at Luke that said something like _this can't be good_. "We'll be right there, Simon," Jace said into the phone.

"We? Wh-" Simon asked, but Jace had already ended the call and the vampire was cut off.

"Let's go," Luke said, digging his car keys out of his pocket.

"Good ol' Auqatruck," Jace said, following Luke to the pickup.

**MIID**

Simon cursed. "What did Jace mean by 'we'?" he muttered to himself. Not that it really mattered. Jace just had a habit of annoying Simon, sometimes, no matter what he said – or did.

Simon squeezed his phone tightly in his hand and watched the scene in front of him. Dozens of demons were lurking around Magnus' apartment building. Not one tried to get in. Nope, not one. They just _lurked._

Simon growled and threw his phone at a nearby demon. It turned, enraged, and reached out to claw Simon, but turned into a pillar of salt before the blow even fell.

"I suppose this thing is rather useful," Simon mumbled to himself. He ran his hand slowly over his pale forehead, over the Mark that was drawn there. The Daylighter moved to pick up his phone from the ground. The screen was cracked, but Simon shrugged and stuffed it in his pocket.

At the sound of a car approaching, Simon turned. Luke and Jace emerged, wide-eyed. Well, Luke was wide-eyed. Jace was more. . . Jace-like-expression? Simon rolled his eyes at Jace and motioned with his hands at the demons. "You see what I mean?"

A demon turned to look at the yelling Vampire, but ignored Simon other than that.

"They aren't attacking?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow. "I wonder why."

"I did, too," Simon said, walking towards them and meeting them half-way between the spot where Simon was standing and the truck. "But they only attack if you hit them or something."

"This could be amusing," Jace decided, his gaze traveling lazily over the mass of demons.

"What are they all here for?" Luke asked.

"That," Simon said, "I don't know."

Just then, a voice boomed from Magnus' apartment. "Alright, you demons! Unless your name is Camille Belcourt, Jace Wayland, Will Herondale, or Isabelle Lightwood, begone from here! You're not welcome at this party!"

The was a cacophony of sound coming from the demons. Some seemed to sigh; other to moan sadly; and still others growled frustratedly. They all turned to leave.

"That was weird," Luke muttered.

With that simple statement, all the demons turned to look at Luke, Jace, and Simon. Rage lit up in most of their eyes, and many surged forward. A few shrugged and simply disappeared.

"See what you did, Luke!" Jace cried. Then the demons swarmed around them.

Jace had drawn a seraph blade from somewhere on his person and was fighting demons like a crazed person. Though Simon doubted that was too far from the truth. Luke had turned part-way into a wolf and was fighting with teeth and claws.

And Simon. . . Well Simon was just standing there and trying to get demons to hit him so they'd turn into salt.

**MIID**

"So you just killed all of the demons standing outside my apartment?" Magnus asked curiously.

"Not all," Jace replied, almost sadly. "Just most."

Magnus shrugged. Then suddenly turned and pulled something off a bookshelf.

"Here, Jace." Mangus said, "Have a box." Magnus threw a small wooden box in Jace's general direction.

". . . Okaaaay," Jace replied, catching the box in the air and holding it in one hand. "Why do I have a box?"

"Because I want you to have a box."

"Careful, Jace," Alec said from where he was lounging on one of Magnus' couches, reading and only half paying attention to the conversation. "It might have a rat in it."

"In that case, I think it's meant for Simon." Jace held the box out to Simon and waggled his eyebrows at the vampire. "Want it?"

Simon paled – if that was possible. "No thank you. I prefer to avoid all things rat. . ."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. We both know you enjoyed Clary babying you. And me saving your life. Which reminds me, don't you owe me a sponge bath?"

"No." Simon glared at Jace.

Jace was about to comment, but his pocket vibrated again. He pulled it out of his pocket with one hand and held the box in the other.

"Who is it?" Magnus asked curiously as Jace read the text.

"Clary. She wants to know where I am."

"Funny," said Luke, "She and Jocelyn were the ones who threw us out of the house, and now she wants to know where we are."

"Huh," Juce replied, texting Clary back.

Jace's phone vibrated again, in his hand. His eyes scanned the screen. "She's coming here," he reported. "With Isabelle."

"She's not dragging us all out on a shopping trip, is she?" Simon asked, sounding worried.

"Who? Clary? No."

"I meant Isabelle."

"Oh," Jace said. "No, I don't think so. And if she is, I'll just open this box, squeeze myself inside, and refuse to come out until she relents."

"Do you think there's room for me?" Alec asked, setting his book down. "Otherwise, I might have to hide in Magnus' closet. Or maybe that's just as bad. . ."

"I'm not even going to make a 'coming out of the closet' joke," Jace muttered. "You'll just smack me."

Alec got up and slapped Jace's shoulder before sitting back down.

"Like you did just then."

"Exhibit A," Magnus said cheerfully.

"Maybe we should put Jace in the closet?" Simon suggested.

Everyone gave him a weird look. Except for Jace, who just rolled his eyes.

"What?" Simon said defensively. "It's just an idea. Then we could put Alec in the box."

"I think you might be on to something, Daylighter." Magnus tapped his chin thoughtfully with an index finger. "Alec. Do you want to go in the box?"

"Not particularly," Alec replied. "But if I have no other choice, I will."

"JACE WAYLAND!"

"Ourdeathshavebeensealed," Jace muttered, so quickly it was hard to understand.

"Technically. My death already was sealed," Simon pointed out.

Jace didn't get to reply, because Isabelle decided to flounce into the room just at that moment. She made her way quickly to Jace and reached out for his arm. "Come on! We're going shopping. You're in major need of new clothes."

"BEGONE, DEMON!" Jace held up his hand defensively. "I HAVE A BOX. AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT." Jace backed away a few steps and held up his box threateningly.

"Oh dear," Clary said, entering the room after Isabelle. Having only heard 'not afraid to use it,' she muttered, "What is Jace not afraid to use?"

"His box," Simon explained.

Clary looked puzzled. "His box? Sorry, I'm not sure I follow what. . ." Her voice trailed off.

"No, not like 'box' as in a name for something wrong," Simon elaborated. "Box as in, little wooden box in Jace's hand."

"Oh," Clary replied. "I knew that."

Isabelle rolled her eyes at Jace and his fanatics and snatched the box from his hands. She threw it across the room and it hit Alec in the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, turning to glare at his sister.

"Oh, hi, Alec. Sorry," Isabelle apologized and grabbed Jace's shoulder. She dragged him out the door and Clary followed.

"HELP! IF I'M GOING TO DIE, AT LEAST LET ME TAKE MY BOX! I WISH TO DIE IN PEACE, WITH MY BELOVED BOX BY MY SIDE. HELP! SOMEONE! MY BOX!" Jace's shouts could be heard until Isabelle closed the front door.

"I'll give it to him," Luke offered, picking the box up from the floor. "I should get going, anyway. Pack meeting in a few minutes." He took the box to Jace, who was being dragged away.

"MY BOX!" Jace cried happily. "Oh, I missed you, box."

Simon raised an eyebrow and turned to Magnus. "Did you. . . I dunno, enchant the box or something?"

Magnus shrugged. "No idea. I found it in my closet. Maybe there was some warlock powder on it?"

"More closets. . ." Alec muttered, mostly to himself.

"Yes, my dear, Alec. We all love closets," Magnus replied. "Especially you. Since I will be locking you in one until I can get this place organized for my party tonight."

Alarm flashed in Alec's eyes. "Wait, wha-"

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec disappeared. There was a thud from a nearby hallway, then some yelling. "Magnus! LET ME OUT! Okay, I understand the closet, but why did you have to take my clothes?"

"I don't want you coming out of that closet until the apartment is ready."

"I don't think Alec will be coming out of the closet anytime soon, Magnus," Simon pointed out.

"Oh. Daylighter," Magnus said, seeming to just realize Simon was there. "You get to either clean up my kitchen, or join Alec in the closet. Which would you prefer?"

"Kitchen," Simon answered immediately. No way was he going in the closet.

**MIID**

**Okay. How was that? Good. . . Not so good? Heh?**

**Okay, yes the title is weird. But I promise, there will be more boxes in the future chapters. And maybe a banana. . . **

**So review! I kind of need feedback on this. . . **

**Alright. . . So this was supposed to be a humor FanFic, but I don't really think this chapter is very funny. I guess I'm still working on the 'humor' part? **

**Anyway. Thanks for reading. **

**Oh, and see the little 'MIID' above this text? Yup? That little thingy right there. So my friend decided that I shouldn't use 'XXX' as my breaking point (Yes, I know why, even if you don't). . . And using a line across the screen always seems to mess up in OpenOffice, so I don't like to use it. **

**Well, the MIID stands for "Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices," neither of which I own. Anyway, I'm open to new ideas for a breaking point thingy. . . Leave that in the review I know you're going to give me. x3**


End file.
